It will be recalled that the leading edge corresponds to the front part of an aerodynamic profile which faces the air flow and which divides the air flow into a lower-surface air flow and an upper-surface air flow. The trailing edge corresponds to the rear part of an aerodynamic profile where the lower-face and upper-face flows are united.
It is known to provide the fan blades of a turbine engine, produced in composite materials, with a metal structural reinforcement extending over the whole height of the blades and beyond their leading edge, as mentioned in document EP 1908919. Such a reinforcement permits the composite blades to be protected during an impact of a foreign body on the fan, such as for example a bird, hail or else stones.
In particular, the metal structural reinforcement protects the leading edge of the composite blade by preventing risks of delamination, fibre rupture or damage due to fibre/matrix de-cohesion.
Conventionally, a turbine engine blade comprises an aerodynamic surface extending, in a first direction, between a leading edge and a trailing edge and, in a second direction essentially perpendicular to the first direction, between a foot and a head of the blade. The metal structural reinforcement assumes the shape of the leading edge of the aerodynamic surface of the blade and extends in the first direction beyond the leading edge of the aerodynamic surface of the blade assuming the shape of the profile of the lower face and the upper face of the blade and in the second direction between the foot and the head of the blade.
In a known manner, the metal structural reinforcement is a metal part produced entirely by milling from a block of material.
However, the metal reinforcement of a leading edge of a blade is a part that is complex to produce, requiring numerous complex reworking and tooling operations involving high production costs.